


I Hate That I Love You

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blueberry is only in this for like one sentence, Body Worship, ECTO BITCH, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Hate Sex, Hate fucking, I'm sorry Toby, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Raffle Prize, Raffle Winner, Red is a dick, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Sort Of, Stretch is also kind of a dick, TAG ALL THE ECTO THINGS, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, tumblr did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: "They had so much in common, you think they'd have gotten along."In which Red gets the brilliant idea to hate fuck Stretch and in which Stretch gets feelings3rd place winner for my 30 followers raffle!alternate title: this is why hate fucking never actually works out





	I Hate That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while drunk. So if it's shitty blame the alchohol. Not me. Definitely not me.

Sans never really understood this version of his Boss. This version was soft and lazy, squishy and weak. He wasn't like Boss at all, if anything he was more like Sans. They had so much in common, you think they'd have gotten along. But, all this Papyrus saw of him was a threat. A bloodthirsty monster who could snap at any moment. To be frank, it pissed Sans off. Stretch gave no fucks about how Sans felt or what Sans thought. So naturally, they were at each other's throats.

They fought daily, hourly even. There was always something to bicker about between the two of them, always buttons to press and toes to step on. The fighting had gotten to the point where it was  _scaring_  Blue. Not because he was afraid of them, but because their fights had almost escalated to  _actual_  fights. The problem with that, though, was the fact they both had 1 HP and a papercut could do either of them in. Blue had made them promise to stop fighting or to at least try. Which was hard, because that's the only way they seemed to know how to talk to each other.

They avoided each other for a while and, while it made Blue happy, it didn't really fix the stress between them. If anything, it made it worse. The tension that constantly surrounded them was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife. They were constantly on edge and the slightest nudge could send them into another quarrel.

That is, at least, until Sans had a genius idea.

It didn't mean anything, they agreed. It was just a way to burn off stress so that they didn't bite each other's heads off. A cathartic outlet that was as helpful as it was pleasurable. Hate fucking. And it was working perfectly. That is, until--

"You're so beautiful, you know."

Sans froze, speared halfway on Stretch's cock, walls fluttering and body trembling. _What?_ "i, uh... i thought we agreed no talkin'." He tried to brush the compliment off, tried to pretend that those words didn't affect him at all.

"Sorry I just... you are, you know?" Stretch murmurs, moving even closer to him. His hold was almost intimate; his grip was soft and his touch was gentle, a stark contrast to the frenzied coupling Sans had become so used to. "You seem like you don't hear that enough."

Sans feels his magic rush to his cheeks, making him feel even hotter. When was the last time someone complimented him over something, over anything? He can't really recall a single time. But, "you just say that because i remind you of your brother, freak." Sans is really good at deflecting.

He feels rather than hears the way Stretch chuckles, chest rumbling and ribs shaking softly. "You're nothing like my brother," Sans bristles. He already knows this, he doesn't need-- "You're much stronger, actually."

"..what?"

"You've been through Hell and back, you've seen shit that monster's here would never even begin to imagine," Stretch trails his hands down Sans' ribs, letting them catch along the overly-sensitive scars that bar them. "You've only got one HoPe and you've got marks from past fights. You were strong enough to survive a hit and keep going, I'm so lucky to have met you." Sans squirmed under Stretch's attention, whining and panting. It's ridiculous how hot he feels because of words, _words._

In an instant, Stretch flips their positions, staring at him with an expression clouded in lust and... something else. He bends down, and he does something that he'd never done before. Something they had also agreed was off the table.

He kissed him.

In that moment, Sans had never felt so... loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:  
> https://undertale-writing-challenges.tumblr.com


End file.
